This invention relates to golf tee attachments which assist a golfer when addressing a tee mounted golf ball.
A conventional golf tee generally comprises a shank having a cup at its upper end on which a golf ball can be supported. When preparing for a drive, a golfer seeks to position himself so that the open face of the head of his golf club strikes the ball squarely with the club head moving in the intended direction of travel of the ball. It is often the case that a golfer finds greater difficulty in achieving striking the ball correctly.
The present invention sets out to provide a detachable fitment for a golf tee which assists a golfer in adopting a correct stance when addressing a golf ball.